muafandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Fantastic Four
The Dark Fantastic Four are bizarre corrupted duplicates of the real Fantastic Four created by Dr. Doom with the powers of Odin to act as his royal guard. They are encountered as minibosses in the last area of the game as the first phase of the final boss fight. After the original Dark FF are killed by the heroes of the Alliance in battle, Doom channels his power into four generators across the throne room that relentlessly create inferior replicas of the first Dark FF. However, once the Muonic Inducer and the M'Krann Crystal Fragment are used to siphon a fraction of Odin's power away from Doom, the Dark FF clones become individually easy foes to defeat, falling within only a few strikes from any given hero on the roster. After Odin recovers his powers from Doom and discorporates Doom in a bolt of mystic lightning, the horde of Dark FF clones vanishes into thin air and ceases to exist, as do all of the perversions that Doom had made to reality. Team Members: '''Dark Invisible Woman, Dark Thing, Dark Human Torch and Dark Mr. Fantastic. Marvel: Ultimate Alliance Boss Sizes: * Large Bosses Equipment: * Dark Human Torch - Flames * Dark Invisible Woman - Energy * Dark Mr. Fantastic - Elastic Body * Dark Thing - Strength '''Quotes Dialogue before fight: "Don't talk that way about our lord and master. Dr. Doom is the Greatest man the world has ever known." - Dark Mr. Fantastic "Now you will Kneel before Victor Von Doom..." - Dark Invisible Woman "... and you will pledge allegiance to him." - Dark Human Torch "And if you don't, we'll pound ya until you do got it?" - Dark Thing 'Then I guess its Clobbering Time' - Active Hero Dialogue in battle: Dark Thing: * "It's..clobbering time" * "What's wrong? Gettin tired?" * "I can't Believe you beat me" Dark Mr. Fantastic: * "The odds are against you * "You fall too easy" * "You're getting very weak" * "This might hurt... a lot" * "You can't stop us" Dark Invisible Woman: * "Fools" * "Quit falling down" Dark Human Torch: * "You got lucky this time" * "(*Laughs*)" * "Quit falling down. You're wasting my time" * "You can't win a battle if you fight like this" 'Powers:' Dark Mr. Fantastic 1: *Propeller Arms (Special) Walks forward while spinning arms, popping up and damaging anything that gets in the way 2: * Drastic Elastic (Radial) Swings arms in a huge arc. If hit it will knock you down Dark Thing 1:Uppercut (Melee) A massive uppercut 2:Hand Clap (Radial) Dark Thing claps his hands together and creates a concussive wave that blasts and stuns you in front of him Dark Invisible Woman 1:Kinetic Bolts (Projectile) Fires kinetic bolts 2:Kinetic Surge (Projectile) Releases a powerful wave of kinetic energy causing physical damage. Dark Human Torch 1:Inferno (Blast) Creates a quick blast under target popping them up. 2:Fireballs (Projectile) Rapidly launches fireballs at targets doing fire damage and keeping popped up targets in the air longer. Category:Enemy Teams Category:Dark Heroes Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Characters from Marvel: Ultimate Alliance Category:Fantastic Four Villains